ArkHero - a Percy Jackson and Alex Rider crossover fanfiction
by JadeOwl196
Summary: It's been one month since the second giant war. On Percy's birthday, his mother suddenly announces she's been accepted as a reporter in Britain. But there's just one problem here - the British news company is in Britain. Soon Percy is whisked off his feet to England - where a new life as a spy in MI6 is waiting for him. Rating changed to T cause of slight bad language.
1. Summary

It's been one month since the second giant war. On Percy's birthday, his mother suddenly announces she's been accepted as a reporter in Britain. But there's just one problem here - the British news company is in Britain. Soon Percy is whisked off his feet to England - where a new life as a spy in MI6 is waiting for him.

Alex Rider vowed to himself not to get involved in MI6's business. But fate has other plans - soon he is pulled into another war to save the world. But this time it's different - Percy Jackson is here.


	2. about 100000000000 warnings for you

Dear anonymous person on the internet:

Hello! This is JadeOwl196 and I am writing a crossover! This is a crossover of Percy Jackson and Alex Rider cause I love both of them and I don't see much of them. Well I have a bunch of warnings for you:

\- THIS IS MOST LIKELY EXTREMELY CRINGY. Please read at your own risk.

\- This fanfic is biased towards Percy Jackson cause I like it more than Alex Rider. Which basically means Percy is more of the main character in this fanfic than Alex. Percy will get most of the cool powers and stuff like that. If you like Alex better than Percy you probably won't like this fanfic.

\- Percy's twelve but he's gone through the whole titan and giant war thing. Which means Percy would be like 6 in the Lightning Theif but I'm changing the plot. Lighting Theif happens in summer when Percy's 8, Sea of Monsters happen in the same year in winter when Percy is 9, Titan's Curse happens in the next summer when Percy is 9, Battle of the Labrinth when he's 10 in winter, Last Olympian on Percy's 11th birthday, then the whole Heroes of Olympus thing happens for a year and then the giant war finishes on July 18th. (I'm not sure when the war happens so I'm just going to go with this) The story will start on Percy's 12th birthday. I'm doing this just cause I wanted Percy to be younger than Alex.

\- Alex won't be a demigod.

\- I will (or I'll try to) write in the same style as the canon Percy Jackson and Alex Rider. So when it's Percy's POV it will be in first person and in Alex's POV it will be third person.

\- Paul won't be in this story cause he doesn't have much of a part. Let's just say he never existed. Sorry people who like Paul and blowfish.

\- I know Percy's mother's dream job was an author but let's pretend it was being a news reporter cause I need them to move to England because of her work and there isn't much point in moving to England just to become an author.

\- Percy will be very OP (Overly Powerful). Plz don't complain.

That's pretty much it.

NOW TO THE STORY! (on the next chapter)


	3. Wait England?

Percy POV

It's been one year since the second Titan War. One month since the second Giant war. Oh and also it's my birthday. My twelveth one, to be specific.

I was at my mother's apartment, helping mom clean up after my birthday party. Many of my friends have been here and as you can guess, after about a dozen ADHD kids in one tiny apartment having a party, the whole place looked like it was invaded by wild monkeys. I wonder how Chiron's still sane while coping with 50 ADHD kids every day. Maybe he does something like yoga to calm himself. ... a centaur doing yoga... I want to see that. Oh, wait, I got off track again. Stupid ADHD.

Anyways, my mom and I were sitting down at the dining table doing our own stuff after finishing with the clean up when mom suddenly told me, "I've been accepted as a reporter at a British news company."

Boom. Just like that. But I was happy for her. Being a reporter had always been her dream and even with Gabe gone, she had been struggling to find a job.

"That's great mom!"

But wait, there's just ONE problem here... What did she say? Oh right, a "British news company"... I think British news companies are in Britain. Oh.

"Wait, a BRITISH news company?! We have to go live in BRITAIN?"

Mom's expression grew pained.

"Yes, honey, it's in England. But I can decline the offer or you can stay here and live in camp year round..."

I could tell that mom tried not to show it but I knew that she wanted me to come with her. I had not seen her for almost a year.

"No mom, it's fine. I want to go with you," I told her.

And I meant it. I wanted to take a break from everything, the monsters, the Greek gods, even camp and my friends. I mean, I hadn't seen my mom for a year just because of stupid Gaea and the Giants and the stupid quests. Also stupid Hera. Her stupidness is award-worthy. We deserved some quality time together. Also, I've heard that other countries have fewer monsters and fewer monsters mean less killing monsters and fewer quests and fewer quests is always good.

Mom let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank you Percy, I'm really glad you're coming."

And that was that. I told my friends about it so they hugged me and some of them *cough, Annabeth, cough* punched me in the shoulder and made me promise to IM them every week.

I was looking forward to it. I mean, major catastrophes can't happen in _England_, right?

Oh boy, I was _so _wrong.

**Hiya fellow demigods and spies! Did you enjoy it so far? Sorry it's so short (and cringy) (and terrible), it's probably going to be like this in basically every chapter. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson or Alex Rider. *Sob* **

**Baii **

**\- JadeOwl**


	4. To England We Go

Percy POV

AT LAST! I HAVE ESCAPED THE EVIL BOX OF METAL!

I took in grateful gulps of fresh, land air and danced around in celebration.

My mother laughed. "Percy, it was _twelve _hours. You basically sleep that long during the weekends."

I fake-gasped. "Mom, you do not know the powers of ADHD! Always trying to get you to run around like a crazy person-"

"Percy, dear, you _were _running around like a crazy person."

"-Also, there's that big guy in the sky! Just give him a reason to be mad and zip zap zop, I'm a pile of ash."

"I'm sorry honey, but we had to hurry. My new boss called a meeting as soon as I responded to his offer. Otherwise I would've asked your father to arrange us a nice long cruise or something like that to get here."

I huffed. "But we could've mist-traveled here!"

"Oh no, we can't use _that _unreliable way. Last time you ended up in China!"

"That was an accident!"

"Exactly! _That's _what makes it unreliable!"

I stuck my tongue out at her and she laughed, placing her arm around my shoulders and squeezing it lightly.

"Oh, cheer up. I'll get you a pizza when we get home."

It was exactly 3 hours later when we finally got to our new home. It took us a while to find a taxi and there was a bicycle marathon thing going on that day and most of the roads were blocked, resulting in the taxi driver getting lost and going in circles like 30 times. **(This actually happened to me and my family when we went to London to visit our friend. We were 4 hours late for the party.)**

Eventually when we got to our apartment we had our pizza as promised and then crashed into our beds, instantly going to sleep.

**Heyo people! Sorry for not updating for a while! To make up for it I decided to update a few chapters at once. I can just put them together in one long chapter, but more chapters make me feel better.**

**Also, thanks so much to the people who followed, favorited and reviewed this! I've posted this story on Wattpad too but it's barely got a dozen reads. It's got one vote but that's just me voting on my own story.**

**Here are my replies to the reviews because I'm not sure how to reply and I've seen a lot of writers do this:**

**To that guest person that I'm not sure will ever read this fanfiction again (no that's not the name it was a guest) -  
Thanks so much for the suggestions! Yeah, about the Percy and Annabeth thing, I forgot to put this in the warning chapters but Percy and Annabeth will not be dating. They're _way _too young. Though Hazel is thirteen in HoO and she's dating Frank. Just pretend Percabeth will be dating when they turn sixteen.  
I'll ignore that part about not including Alex cause I really want him and Percy to be friends. Thanks for the advice though, I really appreciate it. **

**To Kosta1 -  
Thank you so much for reading! I hope you'll like it.**

**Baii**

**\- Owl**


	5. Yay! Blue Pancakes!

Percy POV

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling fan spinning lazily in our new apartment... In England. Holy shit, I'm in _England_.

I glanced at the clock on the wall. 3 o'clock. Welp. It's a good thing mom decided not to send me to school from the first day. Speaking (or thinking) (or actually, writing) about mom...

I groggily stood up and trod to the table, where I saw a note propped up against a flower vase.

_If I'm not here, it probably means I'm at the meeting now. You'll be alone here today so try not to cause any catastrophes. I made blue pancakes for you. They're in the fridge.  
__\- Mom_

Yay! Blue pancakes! And I've got the whole day free!

... What should I do?


	6. It's Not a Very Nice Day Today

Alex POV

Alex Rider was not having a good day. First, the kidnappers just _had _to break into the hospital to kidnap Paul Drevin, and then Alex had the stupid idea to pretend to be Paul and run away. Despite his efforts, Alex was captured and here he was now - trapped in a room with no way out, the building on fire.

Alex desperately looked around the room and saw it - a tiny hole in the ceiling. He also saw a chair. Maybe he could climb out above and go into an unlocked room!

Alex pulled the chair to the middle of the room. Smoke was starting to drift into the room and he could no longer see the floor.

Alex climbed onto the chair and looked up. The ceiling was still up high - he would have to jump.


	7. I Get Lost! Whoopsie

Percy POV

After some walking around the apartment trying to find something to do, I decided to go out for a walk. Sure, I've never been around here so I shouldn't be walking around on my own but this isn't Japan or anywhere like that. This is _England_, so most of the people can speak English. It should be fine. Of course, that's what I always tell myself before almost getting killed. Eh.

Anyways, I decided on taking a walk so I threw my blue hoodie on and headed out.

Almost immediately, I got lost. I told myself that I could always ask my way back to... Oh. I forgot to check what the place is called. Whoops.

I figured that staying in one place didn't do me or my ADHD any good so I started walking again to find some old abandoned building to explore.

Around half an hour later I came across some old abandoned tower. It was old and looked like it was about to crash down. Sounds fun. I climbed in from one of the windows.

I know. Call me an idiot. First I get lost in a completely new place I've never been to before, then I decide to climb into a tower that looks like it's about to crash down. But what did you expect me to do, sit in the apartment and do nothing the whole day when I've got the whole day to myself? Pshhhhhh. Like that'll ever happen.

The tower was nice, I guess, but it didn't have the creepiness I was hoping for. Just filled with lots of trash and graffiti.

Just once, I thought I heard somebody's footsteps from the floors above, but that might have been my oversensitive demigod senses - what I like to call my "goddy senses". Guess who I took that from. Hint: cereal and spiders. 10 points if you get it right.

It was around half an hour later, when the sun was beginning to set.

My goddy senses when into overdrive.

Goddy senses are weird. They somehow detect that something dangerous will happen before they even happen.

I immediately went tense. When you're a demigod, you learn to trust your goddy senses.

I started prowling around, trying to find whatever my goddy senses warned me about.

Only a few minutes later, I smelled it.

Burning.


	8. I Have No Idea What a Cavity Is - Author

Alex POV

He was ready. Alex tensed himself, then jumped. He felt the chair topple and crash to the floor - but he had done it! His hands had caught hold of an old water pipe and Alex pulled himself up into the cavity. **(What the hell is a cavity? It was in the book so I just put it in here but I didn't know what it was so I searched it but apparently it's a disease in your teeth. Whaaaaa?)**

**(shortest chapter I've ever written! yay!)**


End file.
